Destiny or Planned?
by meggylou96
Summary: This story takes place after the end of season two what will happen to Vincent and Catherine? JT and Tess? Some old friends come back to mix things up... The friends are people you didn't expect to see again. Is their love epic enough to save themselves and their friends? Let's find out shall we?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at writing so all comments are welcomed. **

**I do not own any of these characters from Beauty and the Beast this is all pure fan fiction.**

Vincent and Catherine had been to hell and back yet they were still strong as ever, their epic love kept them together along with their friends, they all worked as a team to keep them safe. Vincent was an ex solider who had been experimented on by a group called Muirfield, which caused his DNA to alter. He became stronger than one hundred men, he run so fast you would miss him in a blink, JT called that blurring because he did seem like a blur, he could also see in the dark like a beast hunting his prey, all his senses were heightened to make him a better solider.

Since then over 10 years ago he met and saved Catherine many a time which created a bond so strong no one could tear them apart. Since they met again over a case they had seemingly defeated Muirfield, arrested Cats Biological father Ryan Renyolds who was an agent working with them and then captured Vincent erased his memory and enhanced his ability, as well as getting rid of Gabe Lowan an ex beast/lover of Cats who had a mental break down which caused a vendetta against Vincent making him wanted yet again by the law, but now they were all gone a new force was about to hit them...A secret service sanctioned by the government who wanted the group to work with them for god knows what. They haven't made up their minds yet.

It was a fresh spring morning in the city of New York, it was slightly cold but like winter. Catherine and Vincent were at Cats apartment all on their own. Catherine had woken up early like she was used being an NYPD cop she was usually up between 6-7 am. Vincent was facing her on the bed fast asleep holding her in his sleep, she managed to quietly unwrap herself from and out of the bed, she grabbed his robe and started to head out the room. She drank the sight of him in, he looked so peaceful and rested she didn't want to wake him just yet. She decided to attempt to make a lovely breakfast without waking him just because she wanted to. She managed to make it ot the kitchen turned on her coffee maker and raided her fridge.

"Hmm not much to make a nice meal out of. "She said to herself. She got out her tablet and looked for restaurants that delivered at this hour of the morning, hmm nothing close by.

Just then Vincent appeared with nothing but his boxer briefs and open robe, rubbing his eyes and yawning. He looked so cute at that moment Cat thought to herself.

"Don't you ever have a sleep in?" he asked jokingly while walking over to the bar stool to sit in. Catherine couldn't help but smile and blush.

" Well since you were still sleeping I wanted to make you breakfast in bed since its my day off but I ermm...don't have the appropriate stuff to make breakfast...dinner maybe at this time in morning?" she couldn't help but laugh at herself feeling embarrassed by not doing her groceries. Vincent giggled slightly then got up and headed towards the fridge, he was a man on a mission.

"Go get a shower and once you're ready I'll have it ready and waiting for you." He winked at Catherine as she knew he came up with a plan that she couldn't think of earlier.

"Hmm okay I'm trusting you not to burn down my kitchen otherwise you have to deal with me" She put on her joking tough face. He help up his hands like a criminal to play along.

An hour later they decided to go for a walk, no where in particular just where ever.

"I think I need to go to the store for groceries before we starve or you burn all the food again" Cat tried to hide a smile but one look a him she burst out laughing. Vincent pouted with big puppy dog eyes his way of saying sorry. Vincent had tried to make omelets for breakfast which resulted in the fire alarm going off and a couple grumpy not morning people neighbours.

"Tell you what, after we do that how about lunch on me? We can go to that Italian place you love?" He wanted to make it up to Catherine, he felt to guilty for the disruption. Cat nodded as they walked to the store.

After lunch they headed to the gentlemans club to see how JT was feeling, after being attacked by Gabe and nearly dying he had to take it easy and take a few months of work to fully recover. JT was was going crazy he did not do bed rest. As much as he was on his laptop or Xbox he still felt completely bored.

"I mean it guys I love you but I need out and to breathe fresh air before I invent a new weapon to kill you all to let me out for even five god forsaken minutes!" He was extra grumpy today to the point the slightish thing got on his nerves.

"Well I dunno JT I guess if we can find the wheelchair I'm sure it would be fine. As long as you don't stress over anything!" Catherine was concerned for her friend but didn't want him to end back in hospital.

"Fine now lets go! C'mon move it!" JT ordered as he couldn't take another second of being inside the club house.

"Keep your tone like that and you'll be staying here indefinitely!" Vincent said jokingly which didn't bode well with JT as he threw a pillow towards him.

"Bring it on beast boy! I can take you!" JT said threatening another pillow. It was good to have the banter between the both. Over the years they had practically no one but each other to talk to and confide in. After all JT kept Vincent hidden and safe before Cat came along.

After they found the wheelchair they took JT out and headed towards Tess's. She had been pulling all nighters at the precinct to spend most days with JT, she tried her best to keep him occupied most of the time but was wearing herself out to fast for comfort.

Once they got to the building Vincent carried JT was upstairs to her floor while Cat carried the wheelchair. Tess answered after a couple knocks, she must of been sleeping and they all felt bad for waking her. Tess looked like she slept on the couch with her clothes on, being to tired to make it to her actual bed.

"Sorry guys about the mess I just ain't gotten round to it yet ya'know" Tess headed over to the kitchen to make herself coffee to help kick her fully awake. Vincent put JT on the sofa then sat beside him while Cat headed over to the kitchen island to help make coffee for everyone.

They all sat and chatted for a while feeling normal for once in a long while just talking about random stuff and joking about the silliest things. Then JT decided to talk about the thing that was on his and Tess's mind since he was first in hospital only a mere month ago.

"So guys, seriously what's happening with this secret James Bond government thingy?! I can't wait to know any longer now spill before I have an anxiety attack!" Cat and Vincent looked at each other. Cat spoke first.

"JT we haven't decided yet, I mean its a big deal don't you think we don't want to rush this." Vincent took Cats hand in agreement what she said.

"Dude come on its a kick ass job which is pretty much on both your CVS titled 'KICK ASS' in capital letters, you should totally take it." JT was having none of it he wanted the best for them both god knows they deserved it so why not get paid for it properly now?

"JT man please watch your blood pressure I can't have you having any kind of attack on me today I ain't got my doc bag" Vincent tried to lighten the mood but didn't bode well with the others. The room fell silent for 15 minutes.

"Well this is great and fun outing to the world guys.." JT said sarcastically not liking the silence one bit.

"Okay well I need more coffee, last night taken alot out of me who knew 3 am in New York city was so fun and dodgy." Tess got up feel grudgey last night had really taken a toll on her more than realised, she then started to wonder how many vacation days she had left to take, even one day would do.

"Tess are you alright, I can hear you're heart going fast" Vincent asked concerned.

" Yeah just the coffee working its magic V. Actually no I'm just so friggin tired I can't take no more if I do I'm gonna end up hitting someone at the precinct just to get suspended for a while. I hate working nights its like dude get you're act together to every purp." Tess had underestimated how frustrated she really was, she didn't have time to be, she was always to busy worrying over JT the last few weeks she hadn't had time for herself.

" Okay Tess call the cap and ask for a few personal days to get back to normal I can't lose my partner to the cells" Cat was starting to worry for her partner. She noticed that she had lost some weight which made Cat worry more.

"Hey Tess when was the last time you had a proper meal?" Tess started to think she had been living off coffee and microwave meals for the last week and a half. Once she confessed JT and Cat frowned at her not happy with it.

"Okay here's your phone call the captain and I'll make you some thing to eat. Just don't let Vincent near the kitchen guys." Cat giggled again at the memory. JT and Tess looked at him in confusion he just waved it off not wanting to be embarrassed again.

Tess manged to get 3 days thanks to the captain who felt sorry for Tess after doing nightshifts and looking after her boyfriend. But was also warned to take care of herself he didn't want one of his cops not being able to do their jobs to the highest standards needed.

The group decided to order pizza for dinner to make sure everyone was fed properly..well as close to proper without making it. Vincent took JT home after 10 pm, Cat stayed with tess until 11:30 when Tess practically collapsed back into her own bed. Catherine headed home after helping clean Tess's kitchen once she was asleep, she loved helping her friend. She let herself out of the apartment and drove back to her apartment. Vincent was already home, he had pretty much moved in without any formal words about it. Catherine loved it, making up for the time they couldn't see each other both times he had to hide away from Muirfield and the law.

When Catherine arrived at the door she didn't expect to see what was on the other side...


	2. Chapter 2

Vincent was on the floor out cold with a cut on his forehead and left arm. The apartment looked didn't look as bad, only a few smashed glasses, plates and her mothers crystal vase with the spilled lily's that were in it. Catherine rushed over to Vincent's body making sure he was overall okay. She tried to wake him and was unsuccessful. She wasn't sure what to tell so she called JT.

"Okay stay calm Cat, check his airways make sure there's nothing blocking it then roll him to his side in the recovery position give him a few minutes if still no change call 911" She called 911 and texted JT the update about which hospital he was administered to. JT was trying to keep himself calm for Cat as she was already freaking out not knowing what to do. He called Tess and asked her to come and get him then to the hospital for Vincent.

After several hours of waiting Vincent was out of surgery, he had deep lacerations to his left arm and a broken arm on his right, along with a concussion and fractured foot. The gang was unsure what happened until they could speak to Vincent when was able to. He was admitted to the high dependency unit for a couple days until he could be moved to a ward. Catherine never left his side, sleeping on the chair in the room and resting her head on his bed to sleep. He had only been out of surgery for 2 hours but being up all night and worrying it had taken it out on her, her body needed to sleep so she rested lightly until he awoke.

It was 9 am in the morning. Vincent awake confused about where he was and why he was there. He looked down and saw a pale Catherine with dark circles under eyes, she looked exhausted. She awakened with the feeling of movement beside her head and looked up to his face.

"Hey" His voice was a little croaked, the surgery took a lot out of him his body needed to rest and heal.

She gave him a small smile "Hi yourself, how are you feeling? We've all been so worried, Tess and JT slept in the waiting room outside not wanting to leave." She got up to stretch her legs and gave Vincent a sweet kiss on his forehead, being so thankful he was overall okay.

"Sore and uncomfortable comes to mind, and thirsty...could you get me a glass of water please? They didn't have to stay there, they should gone home. JT is bad enough without worrying I can't have him with heart problems as well" He tried to joke but winced in pain.

Catherine never seen him wincing while fetching him some water. Vincent welcomed the cool freshing taste, he downed a litre in about five minutes. The nurse came in about half past to check his vitals and overall health. It was good he seemed to being recovery well. She told him that he would be discharged within the next couple days. That put a smile on both their faces.

JT and Tess came in after they got something to eat. They both looked overly tired.

"Dude sleeping in a wheel is unfriggincomfortable, my neck is now stiff. Thanks for the heart attack as well by the way" JT joked trying to lighten the mood which worked, Vincent tried to stifle a giggle but smiled at his best friend.

"Tess could you take Catherine home, I think she needs to get some sleep and food, the hospital ain't good for it" Catherine shot him a look, surprised by him asking this.

"I'm fine really. All I need is fresh clothes and so do you for when you're discharged. I'll go get that and some food and will be back in like 2 hours?" Cat was feeling the need to be clean after a long night.

Vincent smiled at her, she was being thoughtful as usual towards him. "Okay deal, but will you please get a couple hours of sleep at least? For me" He attempted to do the whole puppy eyes thing on her which was admittingly adorable to Cat.

"Deal, try and be a good patient, doctors are the worse patients." She gave him a quick kiss goodbye and a wink. Tess rolled her eyes then rolled the wheelchair out the room and towards the car park. Tess took Cat home first then JT and decided to stay with him at the clubhouse for the day then return to the hospital together tomorrow, they both needed rest.

Catherine had slept until 2 pm in the afternoon, she felt guilty by not waking up sooner. She grabbed a quick shower, washing her hair as well leaving to dry by itself, wanting to get to back to Vincent sooner. On her drive back she picked up sandwiches, snacks and coffee from her local deli to take for both of them at the hospital.

"I never get tired of turkey and avocado sandwiches this is amazing." Vincent was famished, not wanting to touch the hospital food except the pudding cups or jell-o. He had memories of being a doctor and one time using the canteen and getting food poisoning from it, from then on until he enlisted he always brought his own packed lunch.

After they eaten. Cat couldn't wait any longer to know what happened. The question was burning on her lips, the detective side of her was coming out. She managed to keep the police out of Vincent's business by telling them she was a cop and would sort it out herself.

"I got back to the apartment and there was no one there...well not that I could sense. Then like a minute there was a squad of guys attacking me. They didn't speak and caught me off guard...I should been able to fight them off!" Vincent felt shamed by himself. He was stronger than an average man. His beast side failed him but he was kind of glad by not killing anyone.

"Okay well I couldn't find any blood other than yours, I meaning JT tested it so far nothing. Do you think you might be able to track them? Obviously when you're able to." Catherine was now feeling determined to catch these guys.

"I could probably, don't touch anything else that could be evidence so I could track them. I think my healing is kicking in I don't feel as bad without medication." Catherine gave him a shaded look knowing that he should be hooked up to his IV. "You know I know how to remove this stuff and vice versa. I'm a doctor."

"What did I say this morning? Be a good patient. Doing that does not include removing needles from yourself!" She got slightly annoyed with him over that as he should have some common sense while in hospital.

But Vincent was right his healing was coming back slowly but still faster than average, almost back to when before Renyolds kidnapped him and changed his abilities. He wasn't sure how, his memories of before the kidnapping came back slowly being back around the people he loved, Catherine helped him remember most of all by taking him places and talking to him about stuff. His memory was almost fully recovered even though some bits were still fuzzy which was most of his three months captive. Maybe the trauma he suffered caused his body to mutate back to his original abilities, except the black outs before he had hoped.

Within half a day his outer wounds had almost completely healed, his fracture was gone but his broken arm took the longest but was on its way. The doctors were baffled but had no reason to keep him there so they decided to discharge him that evening. He was glad, Vincent hated being a patient.

They got home around 7 pm Vincent wanted a shower badly to wash away the smell of alcohol gel and chemicals from the hospital. Once that was done he walked around the apartment trying to find traces of the intruders. He caught one scent, it smelled like grass, lemons and something unfamiliar he couldn't figure it out. But he got the scent that was he need to track him.

Catherine had to go back to work tomorrow and she didn't want to leave Vincent on his own on this self proclaimed mission in case he got hurt again or worse. She shuddered at the thought. He could sense how nervous she was when observing him. Vincent tried to reassure her by taking Cat into his arms kissing into her hair, she felt so safe around him, in his arm she felt like it was home and it was perfect.

The next morning at 7 am on the dot Catherine's alarm went off. It was time to get up for work. Vincent wasn't in bed which was weird, Catherine proceeded to get ready for work, when she was done she headed towards the kitchen for some coffee to give her a morning boost in case her adrenaline didn't kick in. Vincent was no where to be found. Cat texted Vincent 'How are you feeling this morning? Missed waking up to you this morning :) x'

On her drive to the precinct Tess called about a crime scene ten minutes away from her. But something felt wrong, Catherine's stomach churned her gut was telling her something was off. She arrived at the crime scene Tess came up to her before she could reach the body, there was a hint of red hair sticking out.

"Hey Cat, don't freak out okay. But remember you're nurse from the hospital after you got shot from that crazy match maker? What was her name?" Tess sounded edgy. She was supposed to be off today so what changed?

"Alex...Alex Salter why?" She knew her gut was right something was off. Now Tess confirmed it by the expression that play across her face.

"Well meet our new victim, she was shot in the head but the killer left a mark on her neck" Cat had to remain calm, she never told Tess about the Alex drama way back before her and Vincent became well in the best words Epic. The symbol on her neck was in the shame a triangle with a S in the middle.

After the M.E took the body back to the morgue her phone rang, it was JT.

"Cat? I need you and Tess her ASAP it's a major emergency" JT hung up before Catherine could answer. One look between the partners Tess knew something was up.

"Lets go now while we have time before we get evidence from the morgue" Cat drove to the clubhouse it was 4 blocks away from the crime scene. When they arrived the door was bashed in..more like cut down by something... an axe maybe? They weren't sure. The partners drew their guns in case the purp was still there. They announced themselves and JT responded that he was alright and it was safe to come in.

They entered to the lounge. JT was sitting at the desk in his wheel chair. Vincent was on the sofa passed out but someone was beside him attending to him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wait what?! The hell is going on here? Alex we just seen your body dead at a crime scene not even 20 minutes ago!" Cat was trying to get her head round things. Vincent was pale and sweating not to mention passed out on the sofa while Alex Salter who we thought was dead not long ago was attending to him like his nurse. Her blue eyes were glazed like she had been crying, her face was puffy and red with one streak of mascara down her cheek. "Okay first of all clearly I am not dead. And second Vincent has an infection or something." She returned to nursing him which became her first priority. Cat went over to Vincent and put her hand on his forehead, he was burning up. JT interrupted everyone's thought "Okay got the results back on Vince's blood, he doesn't have an infection he is mutating again. Comparing his DNA from 2 years ago and his DNA from now, his genetics are combining some how compromising I don't know how just yet but judging from this he should awake in an hour." That kind of put everyone's mind at ease for the time being. "Back to you red. What's the deal here? Risen from the dead" Tess was sticking up for the best friend sensing the tension between the two ladies. She sensed there was a connection to Vincent some how, maybe JT could fill in the blanks she thought. "I'll start from the beginning since we time supposedly." Alex got up taking a couple deep breaths and head to the sofa chair next to Vincent. " When I left New York on the bus you put me on I was abducted. I don't know who they never said. For a year I was help captive and forced to treat their so called patients. There was a pattern, they were all getting surgery of some kind mostly plastic I guess. All their features were getting altered. Then being taken after the surgery to some sort of lab. They were all Americans so I'm assuming it's nothing over seas terrorist groups or something like that. I stopped fighting them, then in time they started to trust me, showing me around the building but not fully explaining what was the whole operation was" Alex started to get worked up over the flooding memories her emotions were taking over. Tess gave her a glass of water to help calmer her nerves. "Okay so how are you here now? And what about the body?" Cat wanted to get to the bottom of this as soon as possible. Could the attack on Vincent have a connection with all this? It's not impossible after everything they've been through. "I don't know anything about the body you found thinking it was me." The look in her pale blue eyes confirmed she was telling the truth. "They always spoke in code, always careful of who was listening. There was others like me, captured some for testing, others helping like me. They told us we were helping a good cause and not to be afraid of them. They called the experiments operation WhiteLight. I don't know what it means I swear. " "The night I escaped there was a fire alarm or something, I took my chance memorising the way from when I explored the buildings by security. It was tough, I still can't believe I managed it. I stole one of their SUV's. I was in Chicago I just kept driving until I got to Maryland. I had no cash on me once the gas was out. I managed to get a diner to allow me a phone call, I called JT. He made me an email account and sent train tickets to it, the library wasn't far away so I used their computer and printer for the tickets and address. As soon as I got off I headed straight here following the address he gave me. When I arrived it was just us then Vincent came here out of sorts then collapsed. There that's the full story" Something didn't sit right with Catherine but she couldn't put a pin on it. " As lovely as this chat was we got a job to do, with the other ermm..Alex Salter." Time was an luxury they didn't have right now. Tess insisted they got going now to close this weird case. "Okay call me when he wakes up and update me about everything. You" she pointed to Alex" We are not done here I'll be back later, so stay here" Cat practically rushed out the room, after seeing Alex again while tending to Vincent was a sight she didn't want to remember. Memories of two years ago being dropped for her by Vincent was still a hurtful memory. They got back to the 125th precinct just in time for the report. They confirmed the mark on her neck was post mortan but her DNA was not Alex's which was a plus they thought nothing on the actual symbol. But there was more to it. Inside her body, in her stomach contents and lungs were filled with an unknown liquid, there was a small puncture wound on her back and front confirming it was injected before she died. But only by minutes she didn't drown by the liquid. Just what they wanted after a rough couple of days, a complicated case some how connect Alex and possibly Vincent. Around noon Catherine received a call from an unknown caller. She took to the store closet for privacy. "Hello?" "Hello detective Chandler. This is agent Hopkins, I'm calling regarding the offer." The agent had a stern voice, he was all about business. "Sir we still haven't came up with an answer.." The agent interrupted Cat. "We have information about the case you're investigated, your boyfriends ex fiancée surfacing after quite some time of being completely untraceable for two years now with a body double. It's connected to ex group Muirfield, same concept different division. We are working to counteract it and we need both your help immediately." Cat was taken back, it was all to much at once for her. "I will send you contact details which will be active for the 24 hours, if you don't contact us then the offers up and you'll never hear from us again." Agent Hopkins hung before Catherine could get a word in. "Hey you okay?" Tess was working away on her computer trying to find something about the case and what its all about. She was concerned for friend after what she had been through the last couple of days. She chose to change her vacations day til the weekend so she could be beside Cat again at work. Catherine filled her in using code words they had given certain things. Tess gestured for her to talk to Vincent once he was recovered. Tess had called JT to check in on things on behalf of Cat. Vincent had awoken for a minute but he was tired so fell back asleep which was a good sign. When it hit six in the evening they finished for the day and headed back to the gentleman's club. Vincent was awake and eating gummy worms, his favourite candy and apparently all that JT lived off because he couldn't cook. Alex was no where to seen. They asked were she was. JT implied kitchen but Cat went to check on it she was no where to be seen, she looked everywhere and there was no trace of her, not even a hair. Catherine ran back in the room in panic mode."Alex she is gone!" the words couldn't come out quick enough. JT immediately was typing on this computer trying to find her though facial recognition soft ware which sometimes could take a while. "Vincent how are you feeling?" Catherine tried to distract herself from all the theories popping in her head. "I feel...normal for me. Like relaxed but ready for action. JT is going to check me over soon to see about any changes." He took Cat's hand, he missed as much as she missed him. "So what have I missed other than my mysterious ex fiancée?" he said hushed only for Catherine's ears. Catherine told him about Alex's story, and about the agent. He took a deep breath thinking about what to say. She had the phone number emailed to her private account. "I think we should do it." Everyone turned around to look at him shocked. "But on one condition. We include the whole team, that is including you two" looking at Tess and JT. "We work better a group and I'll accept nothing less unless you both don't want to of course." It sounded like a good idea thought Cat, she was part of a team. "I'm in, what about you Tess?" JT felt proud to of even being asked. "As long as I get an awesome payrise and squad ride" Tess smiled meaning she was in. "Okay I'll him" Vincent wanted to do this for his friends. Dialling the number putting it on speaker phone. "Keller and Chandler, I'm glad you called soon. Are you accepting our offer?" It was the same stern agent Catherine had originally spoken to earlier on that day. "Yes but we had one condition. We want our team to join us, JT Forbes and Tess Vargas. If not then we decline the offer." The phone went silent for moments to long for them all. "Welcome to our group. We will take care of your previous work details, show up at the assigned place at ten hundred hours tomorrow morning. Don't bring any cell phones. We will pick you up. Goodbye" Everyone in the room let out a held breathe, sighing in relief. A new chapter was beginning in their life's. 


	4. Chapter 4

After JT checked over Vincents blood it seemed he had mutated a new ability co-existing with all his previous abilities. He had developed enhanced durability, making him harder to hurt both internal and external, which would come in handy next time a squad attacks him or anyone else including beasts if there was still some out there.

Everyone called it a night at eight thirty, they all wanted to get a good sleep before starting tomorrow, Vincent could tell was nervous through her heartbeat and temperature but he remained silent letting her speak in her own time. Catherine had one thought on her mind, this morning why had Vincent gotten up so early to go to JT's? And was there words with Alex before he collapsed? She thought might as well ask before the new job.

Vincent took a minute to respond has he thought about it. " JT had texted me said it was urgent but you needed to sleep so I didn't wake you. Once I was there I saw her..." Vincent was making some herbal tea for Cat and hot coco for himself, that was both their relaxing hot drinks. "She looked different some how...I guess it was because I hadn't seen or heard from her in so long. As soon as I walked in the door and gave her a hug" Cat gave him a look that suggested she wasn't happy about that. "She asked for it because she missed me so I thought why the hell not. Then I began to feel dizzy then everything's blank. Next thing I remember is waking up and wanting gummy worms." They both sat on the sofa putting on something on the television just for back round noise.

Something with that story didn't sit right with Catherine again her guts told her again something was off about Alex but only time will tell at this rate. They went to bed at ten o'clock, but didn't sleep til midnight.

They awoke at 7 am the next morning all prepared for a new exciting job. The gang arrived at the destination 15 minutes early, everyones heartbeat was racing in anticipation.

At exactly ten o'clock on the dot a black mini van arrived and two agents got out the front of it. They opened the doors implying that everyone gets inside, Vincent carried into the van seat then went back to fold his wheelchair and put in the boot. JT was feeling a tad embarrassed as he was still in a wheelchair for the time being but he decided that it shouldn't get him down.

They drove in silence for almost an hour, no one wanted to talk. They all felt overwhelmed by what was happening, everyone had their own images and theories going on in their minds expecting the unexpected but no one was knew what it was. Finally the van drove to a building with underground parking. They knew it was somewhere in Rosedale but didn't know the area at all.

They got out the van and followed the quiet agents, who didn't give them any names at all. They led them to an elevator, Tess exchanged looks with Vincent hinting looks meaning is everyone okay. He gave her a sly nod and squeezed Cat's hand. They were in it together no matter what it was always with each other. The elevator headed up to fifty-four floors then the door opened to what seemed like a reception, with white floors and striped red and black wallpaper. A small Hispanic petite women, looked no more than 30 was sitting at the white desk which stood out from the other furniture. She nodded at the agents and led everyone to one to one the many of many rooms down the long hall. The four of them were put inside the room alone. It was a long table with twelve seats, they all sat at the bottom waiting.

Only a mere few minutes later a business looking man and his body guard entered, the business man sat at the head of the table, directly opposite from Vincent. The man looked calm and clearly knew what he was doing.

"My name David Mosby, I'm the director of this operation. You will be put on your assignment as soon as you leave this room, we expect nothing but the best from you all, we have high expectations here." He got straight to the point taking no prisoners.

"Here at WhiteLight we are taking care of the loose ties left by the disaster Muirfield. We are part of the government but if you get caught by any authorities we will not acknowledge the assignment. Just to be clear do you all fully understand?" He looked at everyone individually in the eyes. Everyone nodded in agreement. Vincent sensed he was telling the truth so it was up to them to be careful.

His body guard handed him a folder. "In here contains names, places and pictures of the known personal that we are aware of that were appart of Muirfield. " He took out a picture it was people in lab coats, one of them was Catherines mother Vanessa. Catherine already knew about her but seeing her in this picture still hurt in heart a little. " We expect you to track them and bring them to us. There are still some people working under the radar trying to keep Muirfield alive resulting to the extreme. We have learned to believe that they are trying to keep us off track by taking people and changing their looks through plastic surgery, like Alex Salter. Now we have work to do."

Mister Forbes let us show you your lab." Mister Mosby got up inclining everyone follow again. He walked down the corridor and took a few turns to another corridor. They finally arrived to a lab filled with the best equipment suited to JT's talent also along with computers for his hacking.

"If you ever need something for this assignment please ask your lab assistant Mr Evan Marks."

Everyone turned round and gaped. Evan who was believed to be dead after Muirfield agents shot at him while rescuing Vincent from their clutches.

"Ah I sense your confusion. At the time we recovered him in a black opp to raid their labs. They didn't use bullets on him, they used a chemical compound to create the look of being shot, but it actually caused him to be in a coma for two days and slowly his heart rate down to be almost detectable even to your ears Mister Keller." Just listening to it still felt unreal, to Catherine especially. Evan went through so much for her thinking he was protecting Catherine from Vincent so long ago when he was named as the vigilante.

"Hold up are you seriously saying he's alive and walking like his normal self? We went to a funeral and everything" Tess tried to keep her voice from rising. She knew her place in the scheme of things but she had to say that at least.

"I'm sorry was I not clear on that? Now moving on" David was in no mood for silly questions or comebacks. He continued to other rooms. "This is your base for your team, if you need additional help ask one of the agents who will be supervising you as you don't yet have the clearance to operate on your own." The room was filled with computers and desks, a restroom, an on call room like they use for doctors, a small kitchen and a television for news media only.

"Get started right away now." David walked out the room leaving them all alone.

"Does anyone else have seconds thoughts about this or am I just being paranoid?" JT's heart has been racing from the moment Evans name was mentioned. Tess wondered where he was or if it was lies.

No time was wasted they all got to work immediately everyone took two sheets of names. They had all of the access to the databases far more advanced from the polices and FBI's. So far they had no hits. They realised it could took a while so guessing that was the reason for the room with the bed in case of late nights.

Catherine looked in the kitchen for some food as it was getting later on the day, it had no food in it just coffee. She went outside the door to ask someone. There was a person with their back to her with short blonde hair, She called on him. When he turned round it had answered everyone's earlier questions of doubt. It was Evan.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a shock for Catherine, she thought it wasn't real that is was all a dream or something she couldn't wrap her mind around. Evan looked like his normal self but with sorrow in his eyes. He missed Cat so much over the last couple years, her smile, personality even just the way she spoke, she was so kind hearted.

"Hi" he mummered. He couldn't look her in the eye, after betraying Cat so much he felt unworthy of her even seeing him. Catherine felt completely awkward unsure of what to say. Tess came out behind her wondering what was going on. She looked at Cat then Evan, Tess froze. Evan looked confused unsure why she was here.

"Come in here Evan so we can all talk please" Cat kept her voice cool and calm not wanting to show her true emotions. When they all entered the guys looked up, Vincent's face went hard, his eyebrows furrowed with a look of anger in his eyes. Evan had cause Catherine so much pain in his eyes, he hated him a little for it.

No one knew what to say. After several minutes of silence JT spoke up "So what's the deal man?" he wanted to keep it as casual as possible before a fight broke out between Evan and Vincent.

Evan went on to explain how he was stll alive, it was pretty much the same story that David told them all but from his point of view.

"It was so surreal, I thought I was dead then when I awoke my wounded from being shot at was clean no scar or anything. I ached all over, they insisted that I helped them using my medicial skills and knowledge to counteract Muirfield but remain hidden as I was thought to be dead, I lived in an assigned house and have been monitored everyday since then. I'm sorry I couldn't get in touch and left you ridden with guilt after what happened I...I wanted to call and let you know I was alive I swear..." Evan started to get emotional, tears were threatening to drop from his eye but he kept calm, he took deep hitched breathes. He had imagined reuniting with Catherine so many times but he couldn't keep it held back. He still loved her.

"How do we know you ain't spying for Muirfield then huh?" JT had to be sure so he asked everything he could think of help confirm Evans story.

"Muirfield betrayed me, manipulated me. Made me think I was doing the right thing when in fact I was hurting the people who mattered the most to me." Through his heartbeat Vincent could tell Evan was telling the truth.

"He's telling the truth guys, we can trust him" That was a relief for Catherine she did miss him.

"Lets get started then" Evan was ready for his revenge. When it was quarter past five they finally had a hit. Callum Vernadez, was a scientist working on the beast making serum with Vanessa Chandler, he had been there since the 90s. He was living in the west coast California which had been known as a state where Muirfield had a base. Hoping that when they find him he will have answers about the rest of agents working for them were. Better yet a base in working operation. The gang notified their assigned senior agent he called himself Davis giving no first name. He called Mr Mosby informing him. Mr Mosby arrived within a few minutes.

"You're flight takes off in five hours at JFK. In this file is your tickets and passports in case you get stopped or taken. I suggest sleep on the flight and get your weapons when you arrive. We will arrange your pick up and safe house. Good luck" David Mosby gave them their documents and a nod then was back out. Everyone got their information up to date.

"Cat can we go somewhere for a bit, just us two?" Vincent held his hand out for Catherine to take and she did. They cleared to leave the building. Vincent took her towards the North Woodmere park next to the water.

"Before we go anywhere I want you to know how much I love you and I will always protect you no matter what." Vincent seemed nervous Cat couldn't guess why but she had an inkling. Vincent inclined her to sit on the bench then was bent on one knee.

"Here goes nothing, Catherine you are my epic love and I never want to lose you again. You are my gem and best friend. Being without you is like losing a part of my self. I want you forever and always with me. So...Will you marry me?" Vincent's eyes were full of love. Catherine had her hands at her mouth in shock before nodding.

"Yes! Of course. I love you so much I wouldn't have you any other way." Vincent put the ring on her and they both stood up. They kissed with so much passion and love it shouldn't be allowed. They were both so happy you wouldn't think they were about to go on a mission to hunt people down. The engagement ring was a Tiffany diamond bead set ring. It was beautiful.

When they arrived back on sight they both couldn't stop smiling.

"So?!" JT was already aware of what was happening, he looked a tad giddy. Catherine held up her right hand to show the ring which sat perfectly on her small finger. Tess jumped up when she saw and ran over to her best friend and Vincent, JT rolled over on the other hand, Evan sat quiet not wanting to move or be acknowledged he wanted them to have their private moment with their closest friends.

Tess gave Vincent a punch on his arm "Dude you kept that quiet congrats!" She was so happy for the couple, they really deserve each other she thought.

"Ouch" Vincent giggled as the punch didn't hurt him at all. "Hey you never know you might be next" He couldn't stop laughing at the look on Tess's and JT's faces it was priceless.

At 10 pm they were taking off on the flight to LAX. They all were advised to arrive seperately and be seated seperately. They flew with Virgin America and their flight took over 6 hours. They arrived arrived at 7 am in LAX, no one slept on the flight but were feeling the tiredness now. JT was off the flight first as he had to get special assistance because of his wheelchair, he could only manage to take a few steps himself so he was still recovering.

When they all got their checked bags everyone had their own separate drivers with their assigned names from their passports. It only took them 15 minutes to get to their safe house in Ladera heights. The outside looked looked nice enough for a normal home, but inside had several computers and a mobile lab out back, there was fences out back in case of nosey neighbours. There was three bedrooms upstairs and three bathrooms. In everyones bedrooms was cell phones with the numbers for the main base of WhiteLight and everyone else's numbers, along with weapons suited individually for everyone, a home gym for testing their strengths and abilities, along with clothes for different situations in case needed. They headed for bed for couples to get fresh for the day.

The team got into the car provided for them which was a Kia Borrego which had plenty of room for everyone including JT's wheelchair. There was another one as well if they had to separate to different locations. No one had really spoken to Evan it was still raw between them all he just followed them. They headed towards Norwalk which was the last known address of Callum Vernadez. They had arrived on Horst Avenue, it was a small house with no upper floors, the place seemed abandoned. Vincent and Catherine went first, Cat had her gun at the waiting.

"There's someone in here." Vincent spoke hushly no to alert the person inside. Tess had joined them while Evan took the wheel leaving JT in the back with a laptop which was provided with technology and applications he only dream of capable of tracking and hacking almost anyone in the planet.

Vincent kicked the door in first then followed by Tess and Cat. All clear in the back rooms then they reached the front bedroom. Vincent sensed someone there, but he could smell grass and lemons along with the unknown smell which was some type of hair dye. They opened the door when they all walked in there was a figure standing at the window with long brunette hair, the person was armed. She turned round.

"Hello lover boy." It was Alex, she had dyed her hair and was holding a 9mm which was pointed towards Vincent. They all stood shocked for a small second. She gave them a wicked grin, Cat's gut finally paid off. Alex was here to stop them. She had changed, she was trained now. She looked like she was ready to pounce and attack at a moments notice. Vincents claws were starting to come out just in that moment, she shot at him but it wasn't a bullet it was a tranquil. Vincents world went black.


	6. Chapter 6

"Well looks like it's just us ladies now" Alex gave them a sly wink making them both feel nervous. They both held their guns and pointed them to Alex, she chuckled.

"You think I'm scared of you two really? God think highly of yourselves? Hey Catherine how does it feel to have my sloppy seconds?" Alex had changed for the worst, there didn't seem to be a trace of the Alex they knew at all.

Vincent was concious but stayed still with his eyes closed, he had only been out for a few seconds thanks to his ability perfect timing he thought to himself. He could tell no one had moved in the room, the way he fell he was closer to Alex, he could blur in a moments notice if she tried anything to hurt them. He didn't want her to get trigger happy with the tranq or any other gun she had in her possession.

"What happened to you?" Cat wanted to keep her talking, the longer they had to come up with a plan.

"What you mean the improvement? Oh honey I just headed to the hair salon, hmm looks like you need a new do as well mix it up a bit" She giggled like bratty schoolgirl. "Oh you mean in general? Aww it was thanks to they lovely people in Muirfield, they took me in a stray dog after I was abandoned and shipped off by you. I guess you were just jealous of me in case Vincent got bored you. They trained me to be unstoppable against the likes of you" Her face turned into disgust like a bitter taste in her mouth.

"What this is revenge for his rejection?" Keep it going Cat, come on talk..Cat thought to herself.

"Aww that's cute coming from you. No Just doing the right thing getting of.."pointing to Vincent "that..." Back to the disgusted face. There was a flicker of movement and shining blonde hair, it was Evan he must of gotten worried after a while no contact, he was armed and staying low. Alex was surrounded.

"How dare you speak about my Fiancé like that you bitch!" That hit a sore spot for Catherine. Alex looked at her shocked for a second then back to being G.I Jane.

"Seriously? You're gonna marry him? Been there and almost done it. Take my advice run or better yet I can shoot you if you want? That would be quicker." Catherine felt she could be sick listening to her.

"Hey don't speak to her like that you psycho, we can take you out if you'd like and take you somewhere nice and dark where you won't see the light again how's that?" Bitchy Vargas was in the building taking no prisoners. "Quick question where's this dude Callum Vernadez? You kill him to keep him silent or something?" Tess was copying Cat, no wonder they were amazing partners on the force, they could read each other.

"Oh the old guy? He died over 6 months ago, you really need to update your Intel it's lacking information like that. At least my group know everything" A smirk played across her face, she knew something important but wasn't letting on what.

Evan spoke to JT through the ear piece and microphone updating him. "Use the smoke bomb it will blind for her a few moments, Vincent is only playing down he's awake his new ability makes sure of that. Do it now" JT urged him to take action proving his loyalty. He threw it through the window taking Alex by surprise, just as the smoke filled the room Vincent blurred to her unarming her and knocking Alex out using the tranquillizer gun she brought.

They cuffed Alex and put her in the back of the car calling Mosby on the way.

"Good work. Take her the base there and lock her up, I'm sure if we ask nice enough she will spill her secrets." David Mosby hung up, he was proud of them getting results so fast in their mission. They headed towards Jurupa Valley they were met by several agents and took the unconscious woman from the trunk and to a cell.

"What will happen to her now?" Vincent still cared for his first love but knew when to draw a line for his concern.

"We hold her for now and see what we can get out of her. If she doesn't comply we may need to use excessive force to get the information out of her. Don't be concerned she won't die it will just be pain" The team were allowed to view while they tried to get information out of Alex. After hours of different tactics there was no hope.

"Let me go in and talk to her." JT thought he could help in some way. Everyone looked at him unsure. "I can use the whole we used to be friends and grew up together blah blah blah. You can't do it big guy she hates your guts, same to you Cat. What we gotta lose?" Tess started to wheel him but JT stopped her. He wanted to walk him feeling like a normal man again.

JT strolled into the interrogation room and looked at Alex chained to the table with only a plastic cup of water, in case she wanted to smash it and use it as a weapon. "Hey Alex how's it hanging" He stayed relaxed giving the friendly approach.

"Oh you know chilling by a pool all day long, going shopping you know the usual." Alex was being overly sarcastic while giving him an evil look. "Seriously you're the best they got they must be desperate." Alex looked unimpressed at this attempt.

"Why not? We're friends right?" Keep it calm not let get onto...be cool be cool... JT was mentally calming himself.

"I guess so 'friend'" Alex spat.

"So can I ask why? Why come running to me?" Step by step hoping he would some information out of her.

"To gain your trust, infiltrate you. Updating my boss on what going after Renyolds went cold. He was such a loser I see where Catherine get's it from." Alex smirked. "I had inject Vincent somehow." Oh now she's spilling.

"What do you mean?" Alex remained silent. She planted the seed now was letting it loose. "TELL ME!" JT was angry and concerned from his friend. Vincent had to come in to remove, as he did Alex winked at him confusing him.

"We need to do tests on you V if she's injected you with something." Tess remained calm for her love. Tess, Vincent, JT and Evan headed to the lab in the building. Cat stayed with Alex if they were anything she might slip accidentally that the agents didn't know about she was there.

Vincent laid on the examination bed ready to be prodded. JT and Evan took 10 vials of blood from him for different tests it could take a matter of hours. Vincent helped out after being so used to this sorta thing from over the years trying to find a cure with JT. Tess headed back to Catherine.

"I got something guys." Evan and Vincent gathered around JT "Remember how you collapsed the moment Alex got close to you? She injected you with a serum that forced you to mutate, but I'm guess it was to make you worse, but because of your already existing abilities it counteracted it causing your durability, I guess they weren't expecting that." JT was feeling proud of himself. "We should run more tests in case it backfires again.

Catherine went into the interrogation room, wanting to rattle Alex up enough she would slip.

"Hello Alex" Alex's eye went dark the moment she seen the cool looking Catherine, she knew how to act while interrogating someone, years of being a cop was paying off now instead of becoming a lawyer.

"What do you want barbie cop? I can't be bothered answering your questions on how to keep Vincent satisfied." Fake smiles were everywhere.

"As much as I'd like the girl talk with you really, I got a job to do and I would like to do without hurting you.." She tried to sound sincere implying she cared about Alex.

"You really think I'm gonna talk? I'm just waiting here" What? Catherines mind went racing thinking about that sentence.

"For who Vincent?"

"No my rescuers they should be here any minute now"

"They don't know where you are though?" Catherine was still confused.

"Wow you lot are dumb, I let you capture me so I can lead my team here to your base and take you out, didn't you check for trackers anywhere?" The evil grin was making Catherine angry. She hit Alex right in the face causing her to pass out.

"That felt good" She said to Tess when she arrived through the door, but everyone was rushing around preparing for an attack. "Lets get the guys and update them." They ran to the lab telling them about Alex, and the guys filled them in about Vincent. It all began to make sense now.

"Evan stay with Tess and JT and keep low and hidden until we come back for you." Catherine wanted to protect her friends. Vincent and Catherine head out the door weapons at the ready. Ten minutes later the squad descended. It was chaos. Shots were fired everywhere. Vincent managed to get most of them all after killing a couple of agents of their own.

Everyone regrouped in the lab. No one had attacked them which was good but damaged some equipment but it was replaceable. Unfortunately for them Alex managed to escape in the process. They began to track her immediately not wasting any time.

An agent came in, no one knew his name "David Mosby is on his way" Just what they needed their boss...


	7. Chapter 7

"So you're telling me that you led them straight here?" David Mosby arrived within 4 hours, he must flew in by jet JT thought.

"We followed your instructions sir, no one scanned her for trackers, Vincent didn't even pick it up transmitting" Catherine spoke trying to keep the situation calm between the team and their boss. The whole staff were there.

"Now we are compromised, listen up we're moving out to location two I want this place packed with explosives within 10 minutes get your needed equipment and files that isn't already there now! Move it!" Mosby was cross but he didn't want to ridicual his team.

The place was on fire burning to the ground, everyone had to move quickly for the local authorities. The team drove in silence, the tension was high wrapping their heads around what happened. They were ordered to go back to their safe house and work the case there. Everyone was exhausted it had been a long few days they all headed to sleep as soon as they got arrived.

Catherine woke around 2 am she was to restless to much had happened for her to have a good sleep. When she went to the kitchen down stairs Evan was already there nursing a mug of English tea. Evan looked up startled by Catherine.

"Oh hey...I'll just go back to bed the kitchen is all yours." Evan avoided eye contact still feeling the awkward tension. As he walked past Cat she grabbed his arm.

"Please stay and talk to me" Catherines eye pleaded with him, she wanted to get to know her friend again. He nodded then continued to make another cup of tea.

"Would like something Cat?" He imagined she wouldn't want coffee to keep her up even more.

"You know I've always wanted to try tea, guess I got a proper British man to make it for me" She giggled to ease the tension, it worked thankfully.

"Yeah I guess so" Evan smiled, feeling like old times. He made two cups and then sat back down handing Cat her cup.

"Let it cool down a bit, if you don't like its nice with either milk or sugar or even both." He smiled at her knowing shouldn't like it black. He was right she spat some out, he put a splash of milk and two sugars in it for her, that was better.

"You know that is really good. I can see why you like it" She felt better having something hot to drink. "So..." Now they hit a wall for a conversation.

"Cat...I wanted to call and let you know I was alive honestly I did, but they wouldn't let me, I had to keep it secret because there is still warrant out there for my arrest for being the vigilantes apparent sidekick. It was so hard for me. I did check up on you every once and a while to see that you were safe. I couldn't get involved especially when Vincent was a wanted fugitive for a short while. I'm sorry Cat.." Evans voice broke in the last few words. Cat knew her friend and she knew he was sorry but she was glad he safe.

She grabbed his hands that were hugging the cup. "Shhhh Evan its okay, I forgive you. You did what you thought best." No one was aware Vincent was standing behind the door listening, he wasn't jealous. He knew Catherine had a kind heart and Evan was her friend. He smiled to himself thinking about lucky he was. He decided to give them a few more minutes then join them.

"So you're engaged then? Congratulations." Evan smiled at her thanking god that conversation was over and done with.

"Yeah..yeah I guess so, it's so weird to say that now. But I'm happy with him and couldn't ask for more." At that moment Vincent entered the room, Cat knew he was listening just wasn't sure for how long, their eyes met full of love no matter what happened. Evan looked away giving them a private moment.

"Evan I just wanted to say thank you" Vincent was warming up to Evan, giving him a second chance. Evan nodded at Vincent unsure what to say exactly. He soon headed off back to bed. Vincent and Catherine were left alone. After a while of just talking, they soon headed off to bed but not for sleep. After the last day they wanted to love each other in every way possible that they knew how, it always made their bond stronger and more passionate.

Around 8 am the next morning everyone awoke feeling refreshed and energised, hungry for revenge against Alex and Muirfield. They all for straight to work skipping breakfast not coffee though. Two days went by with no results Mr Mosby had ordered them back to New York as most likely Muirfield had moved base underground again.

They arrived on Monday evening, the city was full of bright lights and full of life. They had been given a day off by Mosby to rest and recuperate. Vincent had surprised Catherine with a candle light dinner on the rooftop which was their favourite place to celebrate their engagement. JT was almost fully able to walk himself again getting further everyday, he took Tess a nice romantic restaurant to celebrate their one year anniversary of being 'official'.

"Tess there's something I want to ask you." Tess's eyes opened wide thinking he was going to do a Vincent. "Relax I'm not asking you to marry me. I'm asking if you will move in with me? I mean you're there most days and all your stuffs there. There's plently of room for the stuff from your apartment." JT was sweating from being so nervous, he had never been this serious with a woman for over 10 years as he couldn't have relationships looking after Vincent.

"I-I-I...Okay" Tess was happy and shocked, she was in love with JT and wanted to do this especially if they are gonna be busy with this new job a lot of the time. They smiled and kissed each other not giving a damn what anyone thought. They were so happy in that moment. They spent the rest of the night celebrating just them two selfs.

Evan spent the night in a bar hitting the whisky. He missed drinking himself to think things over. There was a cute dark haired woman sitting at the bar, she was alone but seemed nice enough. He began talking to her, she had a Candain accent and had lived in the city for 3 years. On final call at the bar they went back to her place for the night it had been to long for Evan to know the love of a woman.

The team were called to be at the base for 6 am the next day. There had been a development with Alex, she had been spotted up-state near the Rochester. It seemed sloppy for new Alex or it was trap but they had to follow up. JT and Evan were ordered to stay at base to take care of communications. The drive there took over 5 hours, they only stopped once to rest then hurried back on the road. Tess told them about JT asking her to move in with him, they were both happy for. Tess deserved it after her drama with married/ex boss Joe Bishop, JT was the man for her even though he wasn't her type they gotten to know each other and fell in love for who they really were. They had arrived past noon in the afternoon beginning to follow the trail left by Alex being extra cautious. Before they left the car Vincent had to say something.

"Alex was there when the squad attacked me in the apartment, I recongised the scent. She must of been wearing a wig when she was at JTs, that unfamiliar smell was hair dye." Catherine pondered for a minute then was angrier than ever to get this bitch. Alex had been spotted at Donuts Delite was strange. They went inside, it was an eery atomsphere inside. Something was off. The waitress came over to take their orders.

"Hello lovers." It was Alex and it was a trap. Before anyone could react they were all tranquillized. They made an special dosage for Vincent for him to be out longer. They were put inside disgusting cells individually, underground most likely rat infested. It smelled like urine and sewage. Vincent was chained from head to toe in special cell designed especially for him. Tess, Catherine and Vincent had been unconscious for days but didn't know themselves the time or day. JT and Evan searched frantically for them tracing the SUV that took him and using CCTV footage to find from all the people in the cafe. It all seemed hopeless until...


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to JT's technological skills he was finally able to track the trio down. A team of twenty helped him and Evan track through every CCTV camera and facial recognition system so they could get it done as fast as possible. The unit was already on the move waiting instructions of a location. They were told to head to Auburn NY.

Catherine was in so much pain, Alex had personally tortured her, not for information but for pleasure. Catherine had never felt so much pain in her life, she didn't thought it could be possible. 'I wonder if this is how it feels for Vincent whenever he changes...' her mind wondered. She had heard the screams and cry from Tess and Vincent, 'stay strong please for me both of you' Cat had so much of big heart that would take their pain on top of her own to keep them safe.

"CATHERINE!..." Vincent was shouting her name in pain, focusing on only her. She was his gem to him, could keep him calm and in control emotionally, physically and mentally. Muirfield took advantage of his advanced healing abilities, taking bloods, bone marrow, even a shaving of bone from him to analayze. He was tired but he wasn't giving up. He stayed strong for her...

Tess was struggling to hold on to her will. She had developed a fever and was being sick in her cell which made the torture worse, yet she wasn't getting it as bad as Catherine and Vincent since she was no use to the organization. She prayed JT would find her before she couldn't hold on any longer, her body was weak she couldn't even stand.

The WhiteLight unit was searching the 5 mile radius for them with no luck. JT and Evan insisted on being with them working from the mobile swat van with all the computers he needed, the rest of the team back in New York kept working away. No one had slept in 3 days looking for them. They were family and no one gives up that easily on them when they are capable of finding them they just needed to look for the hard to discover clues.

At night the trio were next to each others cells. They were all chained so no one could try to escape. Vincent sensed Tess weakening state, he estimated she had 38 hours left before she would perish. He tried to break free from his chains every day but was no use, he was weaker everyday, he would last the longest because of his ability although he thought different if anything were to happen to Catherine or Tess.

"Cat, Tess don't give up stay strong. Every time they do mentally put yourself somewhere safe to keep your mind of the pain." He had to keep them as safe as he could from afar. Tess could barely speak only Vincent could hear her whispers. All she said was JT over and over again.

"Oh how I have special plans for you Catherine, what do you think of about becoming a beast like Vincent but more hungry to kill innocent people? How would you like that?" Alex's twisted smile made her feel sick. Catherine tried to rattle her chains with all her might and anger but it wasn't enough to make Alex flinch.

"NO!" Vincent screamed in protest, he didn't want that life for Catherine, not the pain and guilt of being a beast like him, or worse... Alex laughed all the way back through the door leaving them all to rot.

"I love you Vincent..." Catherine said before she passed out from exhaustion her body was beginning to give up as well. Seeing Cat in that way, it lit a fire in Vincent. 'No one does this to the people I love!' he thought to himself. He pushed and pushed himself to break free, using all his might, pushing himself well over his limits with a loud growl he broke free from his chains. He broke the cell doors, picking up Tess on one shoulder and Catherine on the other he began to run, he was to weak again to blur he had to heal again which wouldn't take long.

The alarms were going off in the compound, calculating where the soldiers were coming from and managing to avoid them, he wouldn't be to fight many off with both women on his shoulders. He managed to make it outside but there was a barded wired electric fence around the compound, he put both women down to look for the source of the fencing, he had 30 seconds to switch it off and escape before the soldiers made it them. He was able to blur now which made all the difference, it was only 100 yards away from him. Vincent disabled it and got back to them in time and was able to blur away before they were caught.

He managed to make it to some sort of cemetery near a road. He looked for street cameras knowing JT would be looking for them as hard as he could. He spotted one a mile up the road waving at it, being carefully not to attract Muirfield to their location, moving zig-zag from different streets hoping JT would pick up his pattern. He had spelt VCT through his line of directions.

"I got them!" JT was hyped up finding them. They are between French Avenue and Letchworth Street. Come on hurry up!" He was getting anxious, he had seen Tess unconscious on his shoulders. Vincent decided to hide the women in the bushes so he could keep them safe for the time being. He kept running forming the pattern, pushing himself to keep doing it . He began to sense JT's heartbeat, 'he was close thank god' he followed where the heart beat was coming from when finally spotting the squad of cars and vans.

"Glad you could join us" Vincent said as he hoped in telling the driver where to head for the women.

"Glad you're alright man we've been so worried." Meaning himself and Evan. A couple minutes later they arrived to fetch the girls, who were thankfully still safe and still unconscious. Evan and Vincent seen to them in the van checking their vitals. Tess had developed a serious lung infection from the cells and torture, she was struggling to breathe. Cat was dehydrated with the flu from the cold conditions which could take a turn for the worst if need treated soon. They needed to get her somewhere to get her seen to as soon as possible. The closest hospital was over 50 minutes away, they wouldn't risk it.

They had arranged for a helicopter to take them back to city as fast as possible for the five of them, especially for Cat and Tess. The helicopter ride took an hour and a half back to the city and to New York General Hospital. They made it just in time, they were both admitted and treated quickly as possible thanks to Vincent meeting his mentor upon entering with them. Tess had developed fluids in her lungs which the doctors needed to drain out so she wouldn't drown. They both got lucky. But it was all far from over...


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sorry for the wait guys, I have been ill for the last couple of days. In this chapter there is a reference from the book Vendetta hope you get it. Enjoy :)!**_

* * *

"I have got to say, you have boosted things right up. Muirfield is on the last toes right now, making mistakes out of panic. If their vulnerable for any longer we may be able to take them all out in one swift move. Well done guys." David Mosby had arrived at the hospital and had arranged for a semi private room for the two women. He had gathered the men as men to congratulate them on their success for weakening Muirfield.

"We also be been able to find out why they were surgically changing people to look like their Muirfield agents. They were using them to fake their own deaths, tricking us into not hunting them anymore. That's why there was two Alex Salters, but they made the mistake with her, she turned up to early at your house. And they forgot to switch the DNA samples over." Mosby looked proud finding this information out.

"Vincent did you follow your instructions when captured?" Everyone was curious now.

"Yes sir I did." Vincent nodded at Mosby.

"Good, I will see you all later, get well soon ladies we need you in top form." David Mosby smiled at them then left the room. Everyone turned towards Vincent curious to the previous question.

"I take you're all wondering then?" They all nodded. "I planted trackers during my imprisonment, undetectable ones on Alex and few other agents. It wasn't easily done but hopefully they won't notice them and they should be able to trace them then take Muirfield out once and for all, hopefully..." Vincent squeezed Catherine's hand tightly, he hated seeing her like this in pain.

"Oh I have a surprise for you by the way." Vincent smiled sweetly at her. She looked curiously at him. "I've booked us a date for our wedding." He had such a cheesy grin on his face. Catherine was shocked, she wasn't expecting this with everything going on. Everyone else gasped. "Six weeks on Saturday if your wondering."

"B-b-but! I mean Oh my god but How? When? Why? With everything going on I just thought it wouldn't be so soon..." Catherine couldn't wrap her head round it she was just so taken back.

Vincent smiled sweetly at her. "I have my connections" He joked. "Don't worry about it, all you have to do is pick your dress and stuff along with the flowers you love." Catherine started crying with happiness.

"I love you so much Vincent Ryan Keller" She beamed at him. JT and Tess smiled at them glad to be happy, but then realising that they would have to wear the monkey suits as best man and maid of honour, one look at each other and they knew they were thinking the same thing.

"And I you Catherine Chandler." It was all so happy for that moment in time, but they knew it would be short lived until they finished their current mission.

After an hour the guys left, and Tess fell asleep. David Mosby knocked on the door. "Can I speak you for a moment?" He asked not waiting for an answer. "Miss Chandler, it's about your biological father..." Catherine sat up intrigued, nodding him to go on.

"He had a heart attack at Rikers yesterday afternoon. He is stable now but still critial. It was an attack, he was shot in the neck with a dart inducing his body to a heart attack. We think it was Muirfield trying to hit back at you with your father. We've kept an eye on him for a while now, since his escape last November we've been extra cautious. I thought I would let you know since you are his next of kin." He nodded at her in awkwardness as he left the room not sure what else to say.

Catherine sat in shock unsure what to feel. She called Evan not sure how to speak to Vincent or Tess about it, JT would side with them obviously. He arrived within 20 minutes, rushing to a concerned Cat. Tess was still out cold her body recovering and exhausted from the last few days.

"Hey what's wrong?" He looked out of breathe, he must of ran up. She told him about Robert Renyolds and everything about him. How he kidnapped Vincent, erased his memory, used him to kill other beasts then would of eventually killed him but failed thanks to Cat, lied to Catherine about himself, then escaped prision and planned to run away with Gabe when he tried to save Renyolds from Muirfiled who helped his escaped to get him back in their clutches but they stopped them at the motel before they could leave.

"Geez Cat, you weren't born to be a housewife were you?" Evan joked to lighten the mood unsure what else to say or do.

"Yeah you could say that, how am I supposed to feel? I'm confused." Cat looked down slightly sad.

"I think because of the fact that he will always be your father, which won't change, its a biological emotion you feel for him, naturally you will feel a little upset at the fact that won't change even if you hate him. But Catherine he will never replace your dad, anyone can be a father but not everyone can be a dad." Evan spoke words of wisdom to Catherine giving her some clarity.

"Thank you Evan, that helped me really." She smiled at him like it was old times. Evan stayed for another 10 minutes then headed home, Cat was beginning to feel tired now so she decided to rest.

Catherine awoke with uneasiness, something had changed in the room. Tess was missing, there was another patient in her place. She asked the nurse with her back turned to Cat where she was. The nurse turned round swift like a cat with a sinister grin underneath her mask. It was Alex again.

"Shh don't worry Tess is in surgery she had a little clogged artery around her heart which caused her to have a cardiac arrest. Oopsie" She put her hand to her mouth giggling like a cheesy school girl, it was sickening. Catherine was cuffed to bed unable to move, so she could kick her ass again.

"How did you get past my secruity?" Cat and Tess had security from WhiteLight to protect them against Alex but how did she past them with a hospital full of people without anything drastic?

"Oh that was easy, climbed in through the window, gave Tess her shot then hid waiting on you to wake up sleepyhead." Alex swaggered to Cat's bed sitting at the bottom on top of her feet in case she tried to kick her.

"Relax sweetie, my revenge with you is going to be slow and sweet, but nothing just now I'm going to watch Tess suffer, it's unlikely she'll survive, I've seen plenty of it before when I worked here. I'll see you soon" She grinned then put something in Cat's IV drip to knock her back out so Alex could uncuff her.

When Catherine awoke Vincent was sitting beside her, it was early morning light but unsure what time it was. Vincent looked worn out like he had done a long shift of something hard.

"What's wrong? Is Tess alright?!" It took her a moment to remember everything, worrying for her friends safety.

"She's in a coma, When I came in last night she went into Cardiac arrest, I had to give her CPR then she was rushed to the OR, it was my mentor who was attending so she is in great hands. " He grabbed her hands in reassurance. Cat told Vincent about Alex, he didn't seem shocked.

"I'm passed the point of being surprised about her now, I just want to get her now and keep you safe." He kissed her forehead. "JT won't leave her side, he's set beside her until she wakes. They will try and wake Tess in 34 hours hopefully she will respond. But until then you're being discharged so I'm going to take you to see her once you're dressed then home, no arguments." Catherine didn't want to argue with him, she was still worn out.

Vincent took Catherine to see Tess, she was lying all hooked up to machinery. There was a lot of beeps from the different machines. JT was crying away for his love, it was heart breaking to see. The moment she saw Tess, Catherine burst out crying, cuddling into Vincent for support. They all stayed for the night not wanting to leave in case something change, which it did around 3am...


	10. Chapter 10

After three days and one attempt to wake Tess up it was unsuccessful, the longer she was under the less likely she would be her normal self, she could suffer brain damage if longer for a while. Cat, Vincent and JT wouldn't leave her, they didn't want Tess to be alone in case there was any changes. The doctors were going to try and wake her in the morning again and if that didn't work only one more time after that to try. Vincent tried to asure them all by checking on her vitals all the time when the doctors or nurses weren't around, but there wasn't any change.

JT wasn't eating or sleeping, he was overly tired barely having any strength to keep his eyes open any longer, Catherine dozed on and off fighting the sleep as well and Vincent could last longer without any sleep than an average human. The nursing staff brought food in for everyone since they had special permission to stay the entire time outside visiting hours but no one ate it. It was turning 8pm so Vincent decided to do the right thing and called Evan, gave him an order of food, snacks and hot/cold beverages, no coffee though just hot chocolate or herbal tea to encourage sleep.

After making everyone eat Vincent felt more at ease knowing that they were fed and would hopefully fall asleep which JT and Cat did after an hour or so. Evan only dropped in for 15 minutes to drop the food off and get updated with Tess. Evan was working back at hq, tracking Muirfield and their agents who have scattered, it was a time consuming process.

Vincent managed to arrange cots for them all to sleep in, in Tess's room it was spacious enough for two, one for JT and one for Cat and Vincent. Catherine fell asleep immediately in Vincents arms, being there made her feel more relaxed like home... JT took longer to sleep and Vincent waited for him to sleep first before he did himself.

"She's going to be alright man trust me. Just sleep as much as you can tonight Tess will need you bright and energised tomorrow." Vincent tried to help JT with his reassurance.

"Thanks V, I really do appreciate it you being here, Cat to of course." JT was losing the fight with sleep constantly yawning then he eventually dozed then so did Vincent.

They awoke at the break of dawn and had a couple hours before the doctors tried to wake Tess again. Cat suggested that they all go home and get showered along with fresh clothes. Which they did and felt all the better for it. JT was back within 45 minutes being as quick as he could. Cat headed to Tess's apartment to get fresh things for her, since she hadn't started packing yet to move in with JT it was easier to find everything in their usual place. Vincent and Cat arrived over an hour later.

It was time to wake Tess, JT and Cat were so nervous they held each others hands for comfort, Vincent hovered over beside Dr. Murphy did the procedure trying to help if he could. The procedure took 20 minutes to try and awake Tess up, the room froze and everyone held their breath, you could hear a pin drop from the silence. Dr. Murphy had to wait the maximum of 4 minutes for Tess to breathe on her own, any longer then the lack of oxygen to the brain would damage her, making her brain dead if that happened.

One minute passed, then two, then three, they began to lose hope for this attempt, then 15 seconds later Tess took a breath and so did everyone else. Tess responded well breathing on her own was waiting to regain conciousness was the next step, but all seemed well overall. It had felt like a weight had been lifted off the teams shoulders.

JT was still still determined to stay with Tess, Vincent headed to speak to the doctors about the plan to get Tess back on the mend, but something lit up in Catherine. Without fully thinking what she was doing she got up and left without saying a word and headed out the hospital carefully avoiding the guards and Vincent. Catherine made it to her car and sped off onto the highway, she headed to Alex's cabin.

Catherine thought it would be the place Alex had been hiding in New York, she wanted Alex to pay this was going to be one on one with no help from her beastly fiancée. Catherine had her guns in the back of the car ready for her to use. It took over 2 hours for Cat to drive up to the cabin, she parked over half a mile away for the silent approach. When she got closer the lights were on, 'she's here good' Cat thought to herself. Cat started to crouch towards the back of the house, there a click and a gun jabbing her back.

"You know Cat you are the worse secret agent. Move" Alex was urging her to move. "I had pressure sensors from a one mile to five radius around here installed in case you came looking which I knew you would eventually." They walked in the cabin and was a was cuffed to a lonely standing chair which was waiting for her.

"How do you know I ain't got back up?" Cat thought she could try and scare her a little bit into thinking she did.

"I looked at the cameras in the hospital, I've been keeping an eye on all of you. I know you're all alone and that Vincent and that cute British doctor are looking for you frantically." Alex sniggered a little bit thinking how she has finally got Catherine all on her own.

"You got it all figured out don't you? What now?" Cat was mentally coming up with a plan.

"Hmm I haven't decided yet. I could kill you now or cut you up piece by piece, or make small but painful cuts all of your body which would weaken you then you would eventually bleed out after 10 cuts or so. Actually I like that!" Alex chippered. Catherine wanted to vomit at the thought of Alex even touching her much less cutting her.

"I think I'll pass on that and head home for a smoothie if you don't mind." Cat said sarcastically.

"You know what that sounds amazing lets go after we braid each others hair?!" Alex responded sarcastically as well. Alex left the room and headed to the bathroom to retrieve something..it was a razor.

"You gonna shave my eyebrows or my head?" Cat said eyeing up the razor.

"No honey I'm going to use the blades to cut you and make you bleed out." An evil gri played across Alex's face. But Catherine didn't feel like getting sliced. Cat had forcfully took her wrist out of place to break free from her cuffs then whacked Alex the chair followed by a swift high kick to her face, Alex fell to the ground.

"What the..." Alex was lost and confused to how Cat did it, 'that shouldn't of happened!' she thought to herself. Then Cat smiled then followed that by head butting her causing Alex to be knocked out. Cat took extra precautions to ensure Alex couldn't escape. She carried her to the car a mile down the road which didn't help her wrist. She had to drive one handed and keep her right wrist rested at her side.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been calling you and I couldn't even track you!" Vincent seemed pissed when she arrived back at the hospital. She held a hand up to him to stop him talking in his tracks.

"Two things. One I have maybe a broken wrist so I need that seen to. Two I have Alex knocked out in my car. " She gave him a quick smile then walked off looking for a doctor. Vincent blinked in disbelief then continued to follow her still shocked.

"Excuse me?"

"Call Mosby so he can pick up Alex, I'm sorry Vincent I'll explain later its just my wrist is really sore and I need to get it seen to. I'll come by Tess's room as soon as this is done and tell you." She gave him a quick kiss then ran off to find a doctor, not asking Vincent because they were in a hospital and she could the extras like x-rays and stuff.

Once a doctor confirmed it was broken she had it put in a small cast and was given some pain killers. She then headed to Tess's hospital room dreading the interogating. When she arrived everyone was there and awake including Evan and David Mosby.

"So can you please tell your team what happened?" David Mosby eyed Catherine down looked pissed.

"Well.."


	11. Chapter 11

"So, let me get this right. You just upped and walked out of here risked your life on a hunch without informing your team or me, you put yourself in danger. Have I missed anything?!" David Mosby was pissed by still pleased about the capture of Alex, she was being transferred to a cell that cancelled out any embedded trackers she might have.

"I did it on the down low so I could protect my team and smoke Alex out, she has a personal vendetta. Plus she had cameras all over the hospital to see if we were coming after her. So punish me or whatever but at the end of the day we apprehended her." Cat was feeling a little bit smug after taking Alex's ass down.

"I'll need to speak to board about this. Don't do anything reckless again. You're team are off duty til there is a verdict for your actions. It's fitting as only half of you are well enough to do missions anyways." David Mosby left the room. Tess was out and in of conciousness which was common for coma patients.

Catherine now had to face Vincent who wasa angry with her as well but was relieved mostly that she was alive and safe. He took Cat home for privacy leaving JT with Tess and Evan. As soon as they got out the car after driving in silence. As they both approached the building Vincent decided to pick Catherine up and put her over his shoulder like a child. When she squealed and asked why he just playfully hit her bottom. Cat was embarrassed which wasn't easily done as people looked and giggled at them.

When they entered the apartment Vincent set Catherine down on the sofa and he stared her down. 'damn why is he still hot looking that like?' Cat thought it wasn't fair with that smoulder.

"Oh I am so mad at you right now Miss Chandler." Vincent said in a low husky voice. 'Oh I'm in trouble with a beast now great' Cat swallowed at the thought.

"In my defence I got her..." Cat wanted the ground to swallow her up just to avoid this fight, she wasn't up for it.

"Not the point and you know it. You could of gotten captured again, or worse. You can't have your wedding pictures with you in a cast or covered in bandages!" Vincent was going off subject...

"You're worried about the wedding photos really?" Cat raised a brow at him.

"Yes! I want to marry you Catherine! Like a normal person, looking beautiful and no being reminded about this is years times when we look back at them old and grey." Vincent looked funny at her, not like his usual self. They never spoke about the distant future being old and grey.

"Vincent, our wedding won't be what we look like, it will be about us. Don't you get it, you could still have your scar and I will still love looking at those pictures when we're like 70." Cat put her on his face where his scar used to be, before it was removed during his capture. Vincent put her hand on top of hers and kissed her wrist.

"You are the most frustrating women I know and I love you for that, amongst other things." He whispered.

"And I love you for being my hero when I need you to be, always saving me like a damsel which I am not but when I am. Always being there for me." They looked so in love like teengers looking into each others eyes. They stood there for minutes just looking at each other. Their love was epic. They went to bed after a few more minutes, not sleep to be with each other.

Tess was beginning to wake up, murmuring something, it was JT's name. That made him smile and felt like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders from worrying about her. She began to wake, looking around the room.

"What happened?" She was confused about her surroundings and the pale JT staring back at her with big bags under his eyes.

"Oh thank god!" JT waved his hands in the air and hugged Tess.

"Hey woah, what's going on?" She hugged him back, enjoying the comfort in his arms but she was still feeling weak. JT informed her about the surgery and the coma then continued on about Cat and Alex.

"Damn I miss to much when I snooze." She smiled cracking a joke.

"Just don't do that ever again, I'm beginning to have heart problems with everything, I'm getting to old for this" JT giggled joining in on the action. For a moment they felt like who they were before they joined Whitelight. For 3 hours they just talked, about their families, fantasy holidays and other things.

"I'll promise to take you to the Bahamas one day." JT promised Tess. That brought a tear to Tess's eye, she is usually so strong and hides her emotions but not right now, not with the man she fell in love with.

After 2 weeks they still heard nothing from David Mosby or any other agents, it was like they were cut off even from Evan. Tess was out of hospital after a couple days of waking up, then she continued to move in with JT. Cat was going crazy trying to find the perfect simple dress, she needed Heather's opinion on this, but Heather wasn't able to get out to New York til the day before their wedding. But Catherine had a surprise for Vincent on the day and wasn't letting on what it was as much as he tried to do so, Vincent didn't do surprises but he let Catherine off with it.

Tess and Cat headed to West on 20th Street to a wedding store for dress hunting.

"You seriously had to drag me here? Dude I don't do big puffy dresses that make you look like a cupcake." Tess was more a tomboy than a girly girl, but for Cat she would do this for her. "Just don't make my dress like pink or yellow..especially like bright like totally blinding"

"I promise" she put her on hand on her heart, she wouldn't want Tess to be embarrassed at the wedding. After several dresses Cat was feeling frustrated, she didn't know how women did this and stayed calm. She decided to try on one more dress then was going to give up for the day.

This dress was the one. It was beautiful, it was a v-neck with lace over going the straps and subtle lace patterns over the gown with a chapel train. It fit like a glove with Catherines slim build. When she walked out to let Tess see, she agreed it was the one. It cost an arm and a leg but was worth it. The dress, with her shoes which matched her dress colour, they were nice but simple would be ready to pick up a few days before the wedding.

When they got back to the boys at the gentleman club they were a little bit tipsy and very chipper, they had decided to go out for a drink...well several to celebrate the dress. JT and Vincent eyed them up laughing at them being so care free, it was refreshing to see in them. After some Chinese take away Vincent took a sleepy Catherine home and put her to bed soon as he blurred in the door, carefully put her pyjamas on then tucking her in. He watched with sweet intent at her peacefully sleeping.

While he was awake he decided to call David Mosby to see what was going on with their inactive duty, he picked up after the fourth ring.

"Keller what can I do for you?" Mosby sounded businesslike.

"I just wanted to know what is going on with our jobs on the line." Vincent got straight to the point as well.

"The board and I are still discussing that. We are reviewing you all individually and as a team then we should reach a verdict soon within the next month. We are still busy with Muirfield at the moment to have time to reach it sooner. We will speak soon Mister Keller." David Mosby hung up. That settled Vincent a bit, he then went to bed.

The week before the wedding, Catherine was finally going to let Vincent see his surprise. She told him to keep his eyes shut and try and not to use his senses to guess, he agreed. Catherine brought people through her door, when Vincent opened his eyes it was his parents and nephew Aaron Keller who was a fire fighter like his father and other uncle, trying to live up their standards after dying a heroic death in the twin towers. Vincent stood in shock.

"Hello son." His mother smiled at him like a mother does.

"Hi mom..." Vincent knew he would have to explain himself to his mother after all these years. 'Here goes nothing' he thought to himself.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys sorry for not updating for a while I have been busy packing. This will be my last chapter for a little while. Fear not it is not the end! Will update soon after I've moved. Please enjoy the story, any and all comments are welcomed :)**

Vincent told his family that he had amnesia, like he did when he relieved his name to the press after being shot by Cat last year. He had also told them that he was working as security for a high end client who travels, which would be a cover story if they got kept on at Whitelight. Catherine stayed by his side the whole time holding his hand on Vincents lap, listening to every word.

"...And then I met Catherine who helped me remember myself, then I guess we just fell in love over time, she's been amazing. She used to be a cop one of the best now she works beside me at security." Vincent smiled at Cat knowing that is was mostly true, that she did help him remember himself, and they were in undoubtedly in love.

Vincent's mother Lori Keller, was emotional unsuring how to feel about her sons new found life after death. Aaron on the another hand was angry, after saving him from a fire and staring at him right in the face and Catherine asking about the Kellers when they were all standing together. He put his hands into fists and stormed right out of the apartment, holding back his tears. He felt Vincent has betrayed his fathers and uncles memories some how.

"Let him be angry for now, we've all been through alot with your brothers Vincent. But for now I should go and take him home and speak things over with him. I'll be at the wedding don't you worry about that. I can't miss my youngests wedding after all these years without him" Lori was sweet and motherlike, she obviously cared deeply for her family and keeping them together after their tragic ordel.

Vincent got up and hugged his mother, holding her tight without breaking her. He didn't realise how much he missed his mothers comfort after all these years. "Thanks mom. I've missed you." His voice croaked a little bit holding back the tears threatening to fall.

Lori then turned to hug Catherine to her surprise Then cupped her face in her hands. "And you. Thank you for taking care of my boy and keeping him safe. I hope he makes you as happy as you make him" Lori said her goodbyes then headed home with Aaron who went for walk then waitied outside for his grandmother.

Vincent grabbed Catherine and whirled her around "Thank you" He set her down and hugged her. Vincent was so grateful for Catherine for reconnecting him with his family, he thought he would be disowned from them. Catherine had a kind heart another reason he fell in love with her. Vincent rarely did cute moments he was more less spoken about being affectionate. Catherine just smiled at him enjoying the sweetness of this moment, being in their own bubble.

Catherines phone rang, an unknown caller she picked up after a few rings.

"Hello?"

"Hello am I speaking to Miss Chandler?" The man who spoke sounded friendly enough.

"Yes speaking, who am I speaking to?" Catherine didn't like unknown callers on her personal cell.

"Miss Chandler my name is Robert Hill, I'm Mr Lowans lawyer." Vincent heard, they both had confused looks on their faces. "I see no one has been in touch with you about his will?"

"No, why would I need to know about his will?"

"Mr Lowan, before his untimely death had changed it so that it all his possessions and money has been left to you. Would you be able to come down to my office soon for the paper work?" Clearly Mr Hill had no idea about their relationship when Catherine killed him in self defence when he beasted out at her.

"I'm sorry but that should be a mistake, what about his family?" Catherine wondered why she was left everything.

"Mr Lowan didn't have any family. He's left everything to you there is no mistake about that. Would you be able to come down tomorrow morning to discuss your options if you don't want to take anything?" Catherine agreed to come down then which was provided with the address then the call ended.

Vincent's face went stern, the very mention of Gabe's name made him angry. But now with this, it seemed planned... suddenly being called and given this information after so long after Gabe's death, something didn't sit right with the couple. Vincent agreed to come with Catherine in the morning in case something went wrong and to get all the facts.

"I think we should JT to see if this all checks out?" Catherine suggested. If this was true it would be in Gabe's files. Vincent called JT and told him the information.

"Dude seriously? Even from the grave he's haunting us." JT sounded annoyed as well. I guess they were all a bit done with Gabe now. JT even once called him a drama queen, seemed appropriate now given the situation. JT checked all the files and everything seemed to check out.

"You guys could like retire or just have like a long and expensive honeymoon, I mean this guy had some serious money. Dude might be dead but still got money." JT had seen his bank account and seemed a bit jealous.

"We ain't taking it" Vincent was blunt wanting this put to bed soon as possibe. They then hung up on JT.

"We could donate it to charity Vincent, I mean I don't want the money either but it can still do some good don't you think?" Catherine didn't want the money to just sit there when it could be used for good.

"I don't know Cat, just lets not talk about right now. We'll discuss the options tomorrow." Catherine didn't say anymore about the subject, she didn't want anger Vincent after such a nice afternoon with his family. Cat nodded in agreement and left the subject at bay.

Tess decided to make dinner, better known as a microwave meal as her cooking skills weren't top notch, JT wasn't much better he practically lived off gummy worms. As they settled on the couch eating dinner with bottles of beer they both left at ease and comfortable. They had grown closer since Tess moved in on an emotional level which they both weren't good at. JT could see a serious future between them both, but from now on would take it slow for Tess as this was her first serious relationship since Joe. They spent the rest of the night watching old cop movies as neither of them done romantic. It was nice.

The next morning Catherine and Vincent headed to the lawyers office, Catherine was anxious mostly because it was to do with Gabe. Vincent kept quiet but with a stern look. As they entered the reception area they were met by a young looking woman, no older than 30. She looked professional enough. The young dark haired women greeted them and asked them to wait, then asked if they would like a beverage, they were given freshly brewed coffee.

After 10 minutes of waiting they were finally seen to by Robert Hill, taking their coffees with them to his office. Robert was a man in his late 40s with greying thin hair and crinkles at the corners of his eyes, he seemed nice enough.

"Now Miss Chandler, Mr Keller I have called you here to discuss your options with Mr Lowans possessions if you would want to keep them or donate them to somewhere else, a charity perhaps. Whatever your decision if fine I would just need you to sign paperwork either way." Robert Hill kept his voice professional.

Catherine and Vincent looked at each other and knew what they were both thinking.

"We will donate it a variety of charities." Catherine spoke. Robert Hill nodded at them in acknowledgement. As he drew the paper work Catherine listed the number of charities she would donate to. As they signed it was all quickly over and done with. Within 15 minutes they were leaving the building glad to finally rid off Gabe for good.

As they days drew closer to the wedding the more stressed Catherine had become, even though she was in charge of just her dress and accessories, she felt like she should be doing more with the planning but Vincent wouldn't let her near any of it, he kept it all quiet. It was really frustrating Catherine, she always thought that she would always plan her wedding since she was little. Cat may be badass but she still had a girly side.

Vincent had gathered Catherines friends and some family for a make do bachelorette party which was a surprise for Cat. Vincent left the decorated apartment so he would be go out for a drink with JT for his make do bachelor party, Catherine made him promise no strippers which was funny but she also messaged JT telling him the same.

As the people appeared including Heather who managed to arrive a day early to surprise Catherine. Heather had made all the arrangements via cell phone and email for the food and entertainment, of course Heather would make it a little bit embarrassing for her big sister, which meant hiring a cheesy male stripper to go over the top to make it seem hilarious.

Everyone had a good time, forgetting their worries including the guys who just sat and watched football at a sportsbar. As everyone headed home Catherine was so thankful for everyone for coming and would hopefully see them at the wedding. Heather was staying with Catherine to help get ready on the morning of the wedding as it was her job as an event planner. Vincent came home a little after midnight as he joined Catherine in bed she made a joke telling him to be quiet as Heather was next door.

"Ahh like old times.." Vincent giggled. In that moment he was happy and excited to marrying the women of his dreams. "I'm glad you came and disrupted my life. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be able to do anything like a normal person, like go out for a beer, plan a wedding or even see my family again." Vincent smiled at Cat laying on the bed.

"And I'm glad you saved me all those years ago and helped me as well." Catherine spoke softly. "But can I even get one detail of the wedding?" Cat urged.

"Hmm it's this saturday?" Vincent joked as Cat already knew it was then. Catherine gave him an evil playful look which made Vincent giggle slightly. As they cuddled in bed just talked Catherine started to drift to sleep being so comfortable in Vincents arms. Vincent then snuck off to speak to Heather still fully clothed. They spoke about the details for a few minutes and what Heathers roles were. After being thorough of the details they both went to their separate bedrooms to sleep.

The day of the wedding had finally arrived...


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, yes I'm back! The laptop has healed and granted a new chapter. This is a short one to get things brewing again hehe. Enjoy!**

Nerves were flying all over the place. Catherine had no idea what's so ever of any wedding details, not even of her dress. Heather and Vincenet had planned all details, Cat seemed more scared than ever because with Heather planning this it could possibly be all pink with lots of bows. Catherine shuddered at the thought, no Vincent would never allow it. She thought to herself.

It was the morning of the wedding but it was only 5 am, the sun was beginning to rise. Catherine felt more lovely without Vincent lying beside her in bed snoring away. The snoring never bothered, she found it soothing knowing that he was safe beside her. She tried to think her way to sleep with it wasn't happening. Catherine decided to get up and make herself some hot coco to help and a book. Catherine wasn't found of reading in her spare time but it helped knocked her out.

When she walked out to her kitchen she saw a shadowy figure lurking around. Cat reached for her bat she kept under the sofa quietly.

"Freeze! I'm a cop and I will arrest you now hands up!" she shouted to the unknown intruder. As she moved to the light switch. As she switched them on she saw immediately who it was.

"Hey hold up!" the sexy smouldering voice was a dead give away to her beast. Vincent help up his hands in defence with a cheeky grin. Catherine immediately let her guard down as there was nothing to be worried about.

"Vincent are you serious?!" she put the bat back under the sofa and moved towards him. "Its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding." When she arrived to him she automatically put her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Well I wasn't planning on seeing you. I was just leaving you a note for you to wake up to, just saying I love you and I can't wait to marry you." He began swooning her with his hands on her hips. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Mrs Catherine Keller"

The sound if the name gave her goosebumps, even though she hadn't decided on taking Vincents seconds name but it did sound good to her.

"Okay Mr Vincent Keller, you need to go before you jinx any more bad luck upon me. As much as I love you, get out." Catherine said sarcastically, she kind of loved bossy him around in a sweet way only in private.

"Hmm, do you really want me to?" He didn't give her a chance to answer he quickly leaned in to give her a passionate kiss and lifted her up on the breakfast bar, not letting go of her body the whole time. They both lost each other in the burning passion between them that never seemed to sizzle out.

After 5 minutes they come up for air. Both breathless and excited. They leaned their foreheads together catching their breaths.

"Okay I should go JT will be having an aneurysm thinking I've been kidnapped." Vincent joked, but to Catherine it was dark humor as it may very well happen knowing their luck.

"Please don't joke." in a serious tone as she looked him in the eyes, they were soft but only for her.

"Okay I won't do it again. I will see you at the alter in 7 hours Miss Chandler." Vincent winked then blurred out the windows. A habit that won't die down, but she didn't mind it except if it was during midkiss. Catherine headed back to bed, her head filled with images with what the day might bright. As long as she got to marry Vincent, nothing else mattered.

Catherine awoke to a bouncing bubbly Heather. Who needs an alarm? She thought to her self.

"Wake up Cat, its your wedding day!" Heather chirped in a loud high pitched voice. As she continuously bounced on the bed like a child on christmas day waiting to open their gifts.

"I'm up I'm up!" Cat rose, grabbing her silk night gown. Heather grabbed her hand and led her to the kitchen where Tess was waiting along with the packaged breakfast, bought from Cats favorite brunch bar which was only a few blocks away. All troubles seemed to be forgotten at this moment.

"Getting cold feet yet Cat?" Tess joked she poured some coffee in everyones cups. She had a smile on her face as well, obviously being happy for her best friend.

"Okay so the hair and make up team will be in her 30 minutes, and they'll bring the dress as well. So eat up then wash up." Heather was so happy like her usual self. It was nice to see her like this.

After Cat was all fresh, she sat in the living room in her sweats and a zip up hoodie, waiting to be someones barbie doll. She wasn't allowed to look in any mirrors or reflections until she was fully ready. Her mind wondered to how Vincent and Heather pulled it all off.

It took an hour for her hair and another hour for her make up, all the while she was drinking champagne that Tess kept refilling.

"Wow Cat you look stunning! Like so Beautiful. Mom and Dad would be so proud" Heather seemed pleased with her efforts so far.

"Yeah Cat you will make Vincent fall to his knees." Tess winked.

"Ohhh time for the dress!" Heather skipped as she took Catherine to her room. "Eyes closed okay, no peaking until you are ready" Heather wasn't taking any prisoners with this.

It took 30 minutes to get her dress, shoes and accessories on and all of Catherines will power not to open her eyes. All Cat could tell was that this dress had sort of a corset thing on it because it took Heather 15 minutes to tie it.

"Okay you're ready!" Heather had a smile of a Cheshire cat.

Catherine opened her eyes and looked in the mirror staring in disbelief. She couldn't believe how she looked, she wouldn't admit it to anyone but she felt like a princess. Her hair was in a lovely yet elegant messy sidebun, with a silver jewel placed in the middle and a slight braid at the back. Her make up gave her soft radiant glow,with velvet pink lips, and bright eyes. Her dress was the best part. It hugged her body showing her natural body shade, with a lace corset, silk straps, and a fish tail skirt that had the same pattern on her body but not covering the entire skirt.

"Oh I almost forgot, a gift from Vincent." Heather handed her a jewellery box. Catherine opened it. Inside it revealed a pear shaped purple stone, with silver drop earrings to match. It was beautiful and made her outfit complete.

She walked out her bedroom back into the living room, Tess was waiting along with Brooke and Vincents mother Lori. They all smiled and aww'd at the sight of Catherine.

"You look gorgeous, I'm so glad you're marrying my son." Lori said while she embraced Catherine, her smile seemed so heart warming. "I'm just sad that my husband and my sons weren't here to see this, they would of been so proud and happy." Lori had her moment of sadness then cheered back up.

"I wish I could known them, really." Catherine took her hands and looked her in the eye she said spoke.

After one more glass of champagne it was time to go. Catherine was escorted down to her car which was a classic rolls Royce, while everyone else rode in a limo. They all wished her good luck as they waved her goodbye. As the car started to drive off Cat looks at her surroundings, until something caught her eye, a glimpse of red hair on the driver. Her heart stopped. Just as she seen it, the driver turned around with a menacing smile.

"Hello sunshine sorry we have to take a detour." Alex grinned and sped away into the traffic, locking all doors so Catherine couldn't escape...


	14. Chapter 14

Vincent was full of smiles as he waited at the church for Catherine. Finally the day arrived where he would make Catherine his bride. He felt as if he waited for this since the moment she saw him at the chemical plant only 2 and a half years ago. JT smiled standing next to Vincent, feeling proud of his friends. He felt Vincent deserved this after everything.

Almost everyone had arrived, all the guests were either seated or being shown by one the ushers. Once everyone was seated the music began, everyone stood up and the bridesmaids began walking down the aisle. Heather and Tess were both maids of honour so they walked together side by side, with Vincents little nieces and Catherines little cousins as flower girls in front, 5 of them in total all under 8 years old.

Then the moment finally arrived, Catherine began walking down the aisle looking exactly the same as she was when she left her apartment. She had a coy smile on her face. She walked elegantly down the aisle until she got to Vincent, they smiled at each other but something was right, Cat took his arm and walked up the two steps until they stood directly in front of the Father.

As the Father began to speak and continued on, Vincent was trying to figure out what was different, she looked the same and smelled the same but something was quite sitting. He finally clocked on, it was her heartbeat. The most unique thing about Catherine was that, and it never changed and was the only thing that would never change. This wasn't her. He needed to stop this wedding but give away to much to the false Catherine that he knew.

Vincent felt helpess as he couldn't air his voice and let everyone know and get them into trouble. He was thinking all the way until the father ask

"If anyone here has a reason why these two she not be joined in matrimony please speak now or forever hold your peace." Within five seconds Vincent aired his voice, which shocked everyone.

"I do. I'm sorry Cat, but this just ain't right" He walked away taking his bowtie off as he exceeded from the side door on to the sidewalk. Everyone was shocked and gaping. JT and Tess ran after, while the false Catherine was unsure how to react but had Heather comforting her.

"Vincent wait! Wait up man!" JT yelled as he caught up to him on the side 2 blocks away from the church. Vincent turned around and looked around the area to see if anyone was watching them.

"What the hell is going on dude? I mean seriously you've both been waiting a hell of a lot of time for this and then you just walk out? Dude please tell me you're not going crazy." JT was struggling to understand what was happening. Tess just looked at Vincent closely knowing something wasn't right.

"Okay V, what's wrong I know you're hiding something." Tess said crossing her arms.

"She's not Cat" Vincent gave them moment to get their heads round it.

"What the hell?!" JT was on the verge of an anxiety attack.

"JT calm down man. Remember when all this started we had two Alex's? Well the same is happening here but with Cat, I know her better than I know myself and that person standing at the alter is just not her! I sensed something was wrong when she came in the door." Vincent was struggling to get the words out fast enough.

It took two minutes for JT and Tess to get their heads round this and finally make sense of this. Now was the time to execute a plan to get information. They walked over to a bench to sit down and talk over to come up with a plan. Not before long the false Catherine along with Heather came walking up to them. She stayed quiet but Heather spoke for her.

"Vincent why did you do it. You've really upset her, I mean look at her." Heather wrapped her arm around the Catherine while she pretended to cry. The trio all looked at each other unsure what to say to them standing right in front of them. Tess stood up then walked over.

"Hey Cat, its not your fault. Vincent sensed a threat and had to stop it to save you. But the guy got away." As she hugged Catherine she made a distinctive face at Vincent and JT to get them in on the lie.

"I'm sorry Cat, but it could of been something serious, I didn't want to put you in danger." Vincent was a good actor when he wanted to be, but he had to be seriously good at it here incase all hell breaks loose with this Cat.

JT and Vincent headed to the gentlemans club and called Evan, while Tess accompanied Heather and fake Catherine to their apartment. At the gentlemans club Vincent was hoping to get through to Evan so he could get some answers from HQ, they managed to get him after the second call.

"Hello Vincent, shouldn't you be dancing at your wedding?" Evan was trying to be smart with his dreamy accent.

"No time for jokes, something's up and we need you to do something" Vincent continued to fill him in on the recent developments.

"Alright mate, I'll do it but I just hope I won't get caught. I'll let you know if I find anything." Evan hung up immediately without anyone saying goodbye, must be man thing he thought.

"So I was thinking, lets call Mosby and see what he wants to do. Even if he is pissed at us at the moment but he will want to deal with this." JT was thinking they should probably stick the book on this one, so they don't get anything wrong.

"I agree" Vincent then dialled the number and got his secretary.

"Hello, Mr Mosbys office." The light voice answered very cheerfully. Vincent said his name, agent number and told her it was urgent. She put him straight through.

"This better be good Mr Keller you're on very thin ice at the moment." Mr Mosby was in a very angry mood. Vincent continued to fill him in as well and asked what to do about the situation.

"I see yes this is a very troubling one, I will send a covert team out, will put a sleeping pill in her food or drink pretend it came from a restaurant then once she's out we will search her any GPS's then if safe to do so bring her in for questioning, is this alright with you?" Vincent agreed but they would of had to do the same to Heather but leave her at the apartment.

The plan was set in motion for 8pm, Tess was informed so she would avoid the food and drink that was delivered, and covering by saying she ordered it. Vincent was to wait on the roof listening in and JT joined them in the apartment. All there was left to do was wait.

As Vincent waited all he could was listen to voice of New York city, and hoping to find his Catherine's heartbeat within it. No luck. All he could do right now was hope that she was still alive and kicking ass somewhere. He was amped up to find her even his beast side started to come out as he was so motivated.

Eight o'clock finally arrived and bang on the time the delivery. Time to get some answers.


End file.
